Knifebrand
by Tuzanashkuul
Summary: Alantiêl, a human living within the Realm of Mordor after the defeat of Sauron, has lived a normal life, when not counting the wars against Mordor from the seas of Núrnen. Over one night, a conflict emerges and sets her loose in a quest for revenge and answers.


"Nargshabat gakh bughraku agh zag bughlûru"  
"Bokad, galash saurz" She let her hand slip down into her waistbag and pulled out some coins which she offered. The payment was done, and she was on her way back home.

'How dare he go on like this? I can swear its cost was only ten last week' She mumbled to herself. She was walking away from the booth. Clad in leather garments of snâk style, and long light brown hair, embroidered in a ponytail, she looked like a woman of great stature, though not masculine as in not getting attraction from the other sex. Since, when she was walking determined back home, she could feel some interested stares. Not minding that she kept on walking with her bag over her shoulder. She could not be bothered with them. She had a family to go prepare dinner for. She came to her hut, since there were not much of what real buildings due to the warm, humid climate at the shore. As she swayed the door-cloth away, the salty sea air got whiffed and replaced by the smell of caragor meat in the oven.  
"Hello darlings, how did it go without me? Your father did not burn the hut down, now did he?" Two children, whom, along with their mother, looked like a mixed race of the westerners and the southerners, went over to her, one hugging her legs. The eldest son, no older than 15 perhaps, went on to tell about what became of their father; "He was summoned over to the city hall to deal with some matters. It seemed urgent since it was a courier"  
"Well that was a shame, guess I'll have to store some of these for later" their mother answered as she pointed on her shoulder bag, filled with some carrots and potatoes.  
"But we need food still, so I will take some of the rice we do have and make something swiftly" She prepared no special of cuisine and they, instead of eating together, ate where they pleased. She went on with the day until nighttime as she started to wonder of her husband's whereabouts. Although worried, she was not concerned enough to go and check on him. After all, he was a fine warrior and she had not heard any hints of trouble in the village. If there were indeed trouble, she was not a bad warrior herself seeing as she grew up near the seas of Núrnen, where there always is destined to be trouble of some sort if you were offshore.

Alantiêl awoke to her husband's shouting.  
"You have to wake up now. If you want your breakfast hot that is." Upset, due to the sudden disturbance of the soothing sleep, she sighed; "How early is it?"  
"Ooh it's early alright. It's nearing midday and our children have went outside to bathe among their own little-people, so thought I'd make you breakfast" He now stuck his head into the bed-tent.  
"Technically, I did not make breakfast just for you, I'll have some myself" he said with sudden weird confidence.  
"Now get your clothes on, since the captain is eating with us." Her husband said quickly as to avoid any explaining to do.  
"The captain? What on earth is the captain doing eating with us, when I did not even get a notice?"  
"Well I kind off, you know, improvised in life. Besides we were both hungry so I thought 'Hey let's both get some food after this' and so here we are"  
"Are you not going to explain to me what happened yesterday? You did come home quite later than expected"  
"Yeah, sorry about that, since I came back now" he stroke the back of his head, looking down at the ground.  
"I'll have to go and I will have it heated by the time you arrive" he said with a smile.  
"And, please do be kindly to me now" he laughed. His stature and armour made him look chiefly, with his shield on his back, the brown hair covering the top, though he was not that high in rank. That belonged to Skûshar, the captain of the city guard, which controlled most of the city. She took on some clothes. Not anything too posh, but not so rugged as to disrespect the captain.


End file.
